


Our Love Story

by Casisnotonfire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Denial, Depressing, Izaya's pov, Just a bucket load of sadness really, M/M, No Fluff, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casisnotonfire/pseuds/Casisnotonfire





	Our Love Story

Our love story began in high school

 

The flash of a knife and roar of a truck

 

Our love story was violent, not a kind word said

 

The bite of words, the power of a punch

 

Our love story was famous, people knowing all around

 

The familiar scream of a name followed by the usual smirk

 

Our love story was magic, two men who were not human

 

One a monster who wanted to love but afraid of breaking them, the other a God who hated love for the fear of being broke

 

Our love story was confusing, never understanding what went on in the others brain

 

The reason for such hatred never to grasped by either of the men

 

Our love story was comforting, knowing they were always on someone's mind

 

A God with no one being seeked out constantly, a monster who was always the victim of practical jokes

 

Our love story was hopeless, two cowards too afraid to admit the truth

 

One word meaning the complete opposite, though both four letters

 

Our love story was deadly, both psychically and mentally

 

Each man being eaten from the inside out, agony ripping their hearts to shreds

 

Our love was not shared by you it seems

 

Since you're now pinning me to the wall

 

It's cold, you know

 

Seeing your usually soft brown eyes filled to the brink with hatred just for me

 

Your grip, it's painful

 

Not as painful as the shards ripping through my blackened heart

 

The man I love is in there, though he's consumed with the monster right now

 

The monster that is only fully out when I'm around

 

Tell me, Shizu-chan

 

Will you miss me when I'm gone?

 

No one else will, so it's up to you

 

Oh, my precious brute, I'm glad that you'll be the last thing I see

 

I would tell you how I feel, but I am much too cowardly

 

So, I suppose I can only say one thing

 

One thing that will make you never forget me

 

Forgive me, these words might sting

 

Of course, when have they ever not?

 

So, this is goodbye I guess

 

"Do it, monster"


End file.
